Jasper's Second Chance
by Beeda05
Summary: Alice leaves the Cullens coven without explaining why, leaving a heart broken Jasper behind. Will he ever find love again?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the world of Twilight, it belongs to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter One**

**The Last 12 Years of Our Lives**

Two years after Bella was changed we moved to Denali to live with our extended family. Bella and Edward decided not to go to college because of Bell being a new vampire. I know that she has control but they didn't want her limits to be pushed like mine were 14 years ago when we first moved back to Forks, Washington and Bella became a part of our family. We stayed in Denali with Tanya, Kate, Carman, Eleazar, and Garrett for 10 years.

Four years into our stay in Denali, Renesmee stopped growing. Five years later her and Jake were married. About the time that they got married we decided that it was time to move again. So 6 months after the wedding Carlisle and Esme went to Hanover, New Hampshire to me (Jasper), Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, and Jacob in college and Renesmee in high school. They were also buying a house and getting teaching jobs at Dartmouth College where we will be attending. I will be majoring in American History, Edward and Bella in Music, Rosalie in Journalism, Emmett in Architecture, and Jacob in Engineering. Renesmee will be a senior at Hanover High School. Carlisle will be teaching Graduate Toxicology and Esme will be teaching Intro to world architecture.

You might be wondering how Jake and Nessie are doing. Four years into out stay in Denali, Nessie stopped growing. Five years after that her and Jake were married. They are very happy together and Edward and Bella are thrilled to have Jake as a son-in-law.

About the time that Jake and Nessie got married we decided that it was time to move again. So 6 months after the wedding Carlisle and Esme went to Hanover, New Hampshire to buy a house for us, get jobs teaching at Dartmouth College, enroll me (Jasper), Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose, and Jacob as students at the college, and enroll Renesmee as a Senior at Hanover High School. I will be majoring in Chemistry, Edward in History, Bella in Music, Rosalie in Art History, Emmette in Computer Science, and Jacob in Engineering Sciences. Six months after Carlisle and Esme left, the seven of us went and joined them in New Hampshire.

You might have noticed that I have not mentioned my Alice at all. That's because shje is no longer with us. I don't mean that she is dead, she left our coven and joined another. The Volturri.

**Please review and let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the world of Twilight, it belongs to the wonderful, amazing Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter Two

The Worst Day of My Life

To this day I still have no idea why she left us.

We had just finished our confrontation with the Volturri. They had come to see Renesmee thinking that she was an immortal child, which is against out laws. They were turning to leave the clearing when the unthinkable happened.

Aro…wait.

Everyone left in the clearing froze and looked at my Alice with shock on their faces, except Aro, he was smiling.

Alice? Edward said. Of course he would know what she was thinking. He looked at me and explained in my head what was happening.

Alice, why are you doing this? I asked.

I can't explain why, but I know that I have to go with them. She said.

The emotions coming off of her were confusing me. She was happy to go and sad at the same time.

Someday you will understand. She said, looking up at me.

If I had been able to cry I would have been as I pulled my pixie into my arms for what could quite possibly be the last time. I lifted her chin up with my finger and kissed her before she pulled away.

I'm sorry. She said.

Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee gathered around us. She hugged everyone before she pulled away and walked over to the waiting Volturri.

They left the clearing faster than they had arrived and within seconds they were gone.

I didn't pay attention as our friends left I just kept my eyes on the spot of the tree line where they had disappeared. In all the time that we were looking for Nahuel I had never suspected anything. I had no idea that she was going to leave me.

Carlisle came up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. I don't know how long he stood there with me. I lost track of how long I stood in that spot staring at the tree line. As I stood there the wind swept through the clearing and a scent wafted towards me. It was the scent of a human. I closed my eyes and listened and I could hear their hearts beating. There were atleast 10 of them, about 2 miles east of where I was standing. I knew that I shouldn't go after them because if I did I would destroy what Carlisle had worked so hard on. I stopped breathing and ran towards the house. I hunted on the way because I knew that my eyes were coal black and I did not like the feeling of being so vulnerable to the smell of human blood or the beating of a heart. When I got to the house I walked in. My family was all in the living room. They all looked up at me but the only one that approached me was Esme. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a motherly hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and returned the hug. They were all anxious about how I would react. I sent a wave of calm over the room and they relaxed.

When Esme pulled away I looked down at her and asked.

How long have I been out there?

Four days. She said.

I'm sorry I was gone so long. I had a lot to think about. You don't need to worry about me, I will be fine.

And that was that. It was a few more months before I was back to normal but my family respected my need to be alone. I will never stop loving or missing her but I have started to move on with me life.

**Let me know what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sooooo sorry it has been so long since I updated, I have been uber busy with stuff. I will try to update again in a few days…no promises though.

I do not own the world of twilight. All the credit goes to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer.

Note: Anything in Italic is said via silent conversations. Meaning it takes place in that persons head. It's hard to put into words what I'm trying to explain but I'm sure you know what I mean.

**Chapter Three**

**A New Life in A New Town**

So now we are all in Hanover, New Hampshire. It has been 6 months since we moved here and everyone has settled into their new schedules. Nessie is loving her senior year at Hanover High School. Even though none of us went to school when we lived in Alaska, Nessie was homeschooled by all of us. She did not get the whole high school experience like the rest of us had bet she will eventually. We just decided to give her a senior year before she starts college for the first time, which will probably be next fall. Before, when we moved us "kids" usually attend the local high school but we all decided that this time around we would do the college thing.

Tuesdays at 11:40ish was the one time during the week that the 6 of us "ate" lunch together. Just like in high school people tended to avoid us. But it was fun to listen to what people thought about us.

There was one Tuesday in the middle of October that I was the first one to get to the place where we sat to eat lunch every week. I was early because my last class had dismissed early. I was reading one of my textbooks when it hit me. A smell so mouthwatering that I had to look up and see where it was coming from. It was lavender and vanilla. She was sitting in a booth about 10 feet away. I noticed that she was reading the same textbook that I was. She was in my political science class. I don't know how I have never smelled her before. I know that sounds like a weird thing to say but we, vampires, rely a lot on our sense of smell. She must have felt me staring at her because she got up, picked up her bag, and walked over to stand in front of me.

Do we have any classes together? I feel like I have seen you somewhere but I can't figure out where. She said.

Yes we do. I replied looking up at her. Political Science with Bennett and Advanced Calculus with Stowe.

Oh, that's where I've seen you. You sit in the back, right? She asked.

Yeah, I don't like being called on. I replied smiling.

Clever plan. She said smiling. I'm Natasha, by the way, Natasha Greene. She took her hand out.

I stood and shook it. Japser Cullen. It's nice to meet you.

Nice to meet you to.

Would you like to sit down? I asked, not able to ignore my southern manners anymore.

Sure, she replied, sitting down in the chair across from mine.

So, Natasha, do you have any family that lives around here? I asked.

Please, call me Tasha. My dad is the only one that calls me by my whole name. she said.

Ok, Tasha. I said. I liked the way it sounded coming from my lips.

Yes, my parents and I live about 20 minutes from here. Though they are not home at the moment they went on a cruise for their 25th Anniversary. Do you have any family around here? She asked.

Yes. My parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, they both teach here, I have a twin sister, Rosalie, who actually married my adopted brother Emmett, and also another adopted brother, Edward. Edward is married, her name is Bella and they adopted his niece Renesmee, when his brother died in a car accident. And also living with us is Renesmee's fiance, Jacob. His father died right before we moved here and he had no other place to go.

Wow, what a family. Do any of them come here? She asked.

Yes, Rosalie, like me, is a Sophmore, Emmett is a Junior, Edward and Bella are Seniors, Jacob is a Freshmen, and Renesmee is a Senior in High School.

Cool! And you said that your parents teach here too?

Yes, Carlisle teaches Graduate Toxicology and Esme teaches Introduction to World Architecture.

As I said that I saw Edward and Bella enter the cafeteria and started walking over. When they saw Tasha they stopped. Edward looked at me quizzically.

_Should we sit somewhere else today?_ He asked

Hey, would you like to have lunch with my family and I? I asked.

She smiled sweetly. I'd love to, but only if you help me with my Calculus homework?

I think I can do that. I replied. I looked over her shoulder at Edward.

_Come on._ I said.

He took Bella's hand and they walked over and sat down on my left.

Tasha, this is my brother Edward and is wife Bella. Guys this is Tasha.

It's nice to meet you. Bella said.

The four of us got up and went to get our lunches. Me and Edward got back to the table before the girls.

_We need to talk later._ I said to him. He nodded as the girls came over and sat down.

So, Tasha, what's your major? Edward asked as they sat down.

Um, I haven't declared on yet. I'm just working on Gen Eds, but I'm leaning towards Education with a Minor in English. She replied as she started eating her salad.

I was curious now.

What made you choose those? I asked.

Well, I've always loved English and I would like to teach kids about what I love. My mom was an English teacher for 20 years so it's probably in my blood. She replied.

So what are your majors? She asked.

Chemistry. I replied

Music. Said Bella.

History. Edward said.

As we continued "eating" our lunch, Rose, Emmett, and Jacob walked up. Emmett stopped and stood behind Tasha and mouthed "Who is this?" I didn't answer right away. When they were all seated. I said.

Guys, this is Tasha. Tasha this is Emmett, Rose, and Jacob.

Hey, Emmett said. Rose smiled and nodded her head and Jacob waved.

It's nice to meet you guys. Tasha said before she looked down at her watch.

Oh, crap. We better go or we are going to be late for calculas.

I looked down at my watch and realized that she was right. I stood up and grabbed my bag before pulling her chair out for her.

Go ahead, I said, I'll catch up in a minute.

She nodded and walked away. I looked down at Edward.

_What is it you wanted to talk…_ he started but I interrupted him.

_She sings to me…I think_ I replied smiling slightly.

_I'm happy for you, it has been a long time._ He replied as I turned to go catch up with her.

As I walked away I heard Bella ask.

What's that smile mean?

She sings to him. Edward answered.

As I caught up with Tasha I felt the happiness coming from my family.

It had been a long time.

**Review Please!!!!!**


	4. Author's Note

******Author's Note*******

Okay so after a review that I received for chapter 3. I went back and read chapter one that I posted and I realized that there are some discrepancies ( I doubt I spelled that right). When I was writing I actually went to the Dartmouth website and looked at the majors that they offered. After I wrote the first paragraph I changed the majors and forgot to go back and change what I had written before. So know I am going to straighten some things up.

The Majors of the Cullen family are as follows:

Jasper – Chemistry

Edward – History

Bella – Music

Emmett – Computer Science

Rosalie – Art History

Jacob – Engineering Sciences

Once again I apologize profusely for the mix up. I will be more careful in the furture.

Please keep reading. I will try and update again before the week is over.

Luv u all!

Beeda


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for reviewing. A special thanks to NewMoonRising1901. I am sorry about the mix up with Jasper's major. I changed it in chapter three and forgot to go back and change what I said in chapter one. His major is Chemistry. I apologize for the mix up. To BELLALUVZEDWARDALWAYZ this is NOT the end of the story. I have written six chapters already I have just been really busy and haven't had a chance to type them up yet. I will try and put up chapter four this week. Please be patient this is after all the first fanfic that I have ever posted online. **

**Chapter Four**

As we walked into PoliSci we set up a time once a week when I would help her with her calculas homework.

We walked into the classroom and I went to take me seat at the back of the classroom. I opened my book and started reading.

Is this seat taken? Someone asked.

I looked up and saw that it was Tasha. It is now. I answered.

As she sat down her scent washed over me, it was like nothing I had ever smelled in my life. As Bennett drolled on I found it very hard to concentrate with Tasha sitting so close. The class was finished before I knew it and we had to go our separate ways. Before we did we exchanged phone numbers and email addresses. We had decided to meet on Wednesday nights to do homework so I invited her to our house so that she could meet Carlisle and Esme. After deciding that she would come at 6:00 the following evening I gave her directions to our house and we parted ways.

I had one class left and I was tempted to skip because I wanted to talk to Edward. In the end I went to class but I wasn't paying any attention at all to what the professor was saying. As soon as class was finished I went to my car as fast as I could and headed toward home. As soon my car was parked in the barn I went up to the house to get Edward. When I walked in the door everyone looked up at me. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch reading, Edward was at the computer, Emmett was watching tv, Rosalie was flipping through a fashion magazine, Renesmee was doing her homework, and Bella was sitting at the piano doing scales. The only person I didn't see was Jacob but I heard him in the kitchen. Esme had her arms around me in the first five seconds that I was on the door.

I'm so glad that you have found someone. You have been alone for to long. We are all happy for you.

Thanks mom. I said as I hugged her back.

I caught Edward's eye over Esme's shoulder.

_Let's hunt_

He nodded and smiled. As we walked out the door I looked over my shoulder and said

We will be back in a little while.

We ran deep into the woods that surrounded the house before I stopped.

What was it like? I asked. When you first met Bella.

To be honest with you, it was torture. I almost killed her right then and there. What was it like for you? He said.

Not like that. I replied. I was more surprised than anything else. I mean, I loved…Alice…with all of my being, but she didn't think sing to me like Natasha does.

Really? I never knew that. He said.

Yeah, I don't know what made me go with her that day at the diner, but I'm glad she did.

We talked a little more about what I should expect, and also feeling the need to protect her.

She didn't seem like a klutz when we met her so I don't think protecting her will be as hard as it was for me to protect Bella. He said as we started tracking some deer.

By the time we got back it was almost 11:30.

Jacob and Nessie had already gone to the cottage that Esme had built for them. After all they are still newlyweds. Rose and Emmett had already gone to their apartment, which is the 3rd and 4th floors in the barn.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the dining room table correcting their students homework. Bella was reading on the couch. When we walked in she got up and came over to Edward. They said goodnight to the three of us left in the house and then left to go to their cottage.

I walked over to the table where my parents where my parents sat and sat down. They both stopped what they were doing and looked up at me.

Tell us about her. Carlisle said gently.

Her name is Natsha Greene. She has shoulder length red hair and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. She hasn't declared a major yet but she is thinking about education with a minor in English. She wants to be a teacher. She is an only child and she lives with her parents. We have two classes together. Political science and Advanced Calculas. We are going to be meeting on Wednesday evenings so that I can help her with her calculas homework.

I stopper there to take in my parents reaction. They were both smiling.

Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I invited her over for dinner tomorrow night.

That's fine dear, I'll go shopping in the morning. Esme said.

I got up and kissed Esme goodnight.

I'm going to go and do my homework. I said.

Ok, goodnight dear.

Goodnight son.

Even though none of us sleep, except Jacob and Nessie, we all go to our homes, or bedroom in my case, at night. It is a habit that we have developed over the years.

I'd had every intention of working on my homework, but I went on my computer instead. I logged onto my facebook. Not much had changed since I checked it this morning, but I did notice that I had a friend request. When I clicked on it and the request page came up, I smiled. It was from Natasha. I clicked the accept button but before I could go to her profile a message popped up an chat. It was Emmett.

Are you done your homework? He asked.

No, I have to type up a paper on the civil war (rofl) that is due tomorrow but I can do it later. Why? What's up?

I'm bored :-(

Did you finish your homework?

Yup.

Where is Rose?

She is at Bella and Edward's watching chick flicks. Edward is here but he is reading so he is not much fun.

I stared off into space trying to think of something that the three of us could do. Then it hit me. I typed back

I just thought of something that we can do. I'll be right over.

I logged off and went to my closet to dig out my old Nintendo 64 game system. I found it, three controllers, and the game I wanted and ran down the stairs and out to the barn where Rose and Emmett lived. Emmett turned from the computer when I walked in.

Hey, is that your old Nintendo 64? I thought you got rid of it? He said.

Yes it is my Nintendo 64 and why in the world would I get rid of it? I said as I walked over to the tv and hooked it up.

What game did you bring? He asked impatiently.

Instead of telling him I turned it on. When the game menu came up his mouth dropped open and his eyes got huge.

No way! He said.

Yes way. I replied smiling.

Super Mario Kart!! I said.

He came over and sat down next to me. I handed him the controller and quickly took it back.

This is the only controller you get so don't break it.

Ok, ok ok, let's play already. He said grabbing it back from my hand.

And that is where Rose, Bella, and Jake found us 8 hours later.

Have you guys been playing that all night? Rose asked.

Yup. I replied.

You're both pathetic. Bella said.

Dude, you guys have Mario Kart! Jake said. If I didn't have class in an hour I would totally play. Can I play tonight? He asked.

Wait! If Jake had class in an hour that means I have class in two hours. Crap!!!

Sorry Em, I said. I have to go write that civil war paper.

I got up to leave, oh by the way, I said. Tasha is coming over for dinner tonight so you can either eat with us or make yourselves scarce.

I left then and ran to my room to write that paper.

**Please Review. **

**Good news I just finished writing chapter 7. Heeheehee. I am sorry that this update took so long I have been having some technical problems with my computer. **

**Luv u all,**

**Beeda**


End file.
